Episode 436: Face 2 Face: I Had Charcuterie Today!
"Face 2 Face: I Had Charcuterie Today!" was originally released December 3, 2018. Description Join us and a rowdy crowd of wild Texans from our live show at the ACL Live at the Moody Theater as we discuss What's-A Christmas to Me, Modern Day Knights and the art of arranging old, old meats and cheeses on slabs of ancient wood. Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys are live in Griffin's hometown of Austin. They definitely met Willie Nelson before the show, definitely. The table's wet and it's probably Griffin's fault. Griffin dunks on Justin and Travis's theater degrees. Justin dunks on Griffin's journalism degree. 5:36 - I get monthly massages as a way to de-stress and maintain sanity. I have seen the same person every month for a little more than a year. I noticed about three months ago, while massaging my left hand, she seemed to avoid my pointer finger. I thought, "Okay, that's weird." She moved to my right hand and massaged my hand and all five fingers. I thought maybe it was a fluke and I went on with my month until the next massage, it happened again, and again the time after. It always is my left and always the pointer. Is there something that could be wrong with my finger to cause such an aversion? I mean, it's a pretty normal finger, I think, and this is now causing what should be a relaxing time into an anxious nightmare. Should I say something? What should I say? Please help. - Sore Pointer in DFW 10:04 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Scalver, who asks: why are we don't see knights in this day in age??? 15:06 - Whenever I'm invited to someone's house to hang out, I always bring some kind of food. This feels like the polite thing to do in exchange for hospitality. The problem is no one ever seems to eat what I bring. My chips and queso go ignored and I'm left picking at it by myself. So my question is, how can I enjoy these snacks without looking like I just brought them for myself, or what can I do to get my friends to enjoy these snack'ems with me? - Eating Alone in Austin 18:57 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Al the Pal, who asks: Why isnt my fruits and vegetable blog getting views......? i made a blog to talk about how i love fruits and veggies...spent 150 to get it started....i even made a recipe involving putting cheese on brocolli. i am not getting supporters. how to get Populer 24:05 - I am a first-time plant dad. My hanging ivy has lived for about a year and a half so far. I'm not sure how, because I have not changed its soil since buying it and I often forget to water it. Potting soil is expensive (and difficult to move when you walk everywhere). However, on my route home, they are building a bowling alley...a bowling alley with a few trees and planters. My question is, how do I steal some of that sweet brown stuff for my struggling plant son? - Dirt Bandit in DFW 29:52 - That's a Christmas to Me: Live! feat. a really really long theme song by Justin 31:30 - Griffin asks to explore the entire theme song. 32:24 - That's A Christmas To Me, for real: * Switched for Christmas: Just because they are identical does not mean these twins even like each other. Estranged twin sisters (Candace Cameron Bure) get together for an obligatory pre-Christmas lunch, a year after their mother's death. Both women are unhappy and frustrated with their own lives. Though not close, each is envious of the other's life. What's a twin to do but take advantage of this? And who would be the wiser? They do what any identical twins in need of new outlooks would do: they swap lives until Christmas Day, and by doing so, each woman discovers the true meaning of her life and gains a deeper perspective and appreciation for what she already had. * A Shoe Addict's Christmas: As Christmas approaches, Noelle (Candace Cameron Bure) is at a crossroads in her life when it seems that love, a connection with her father, and her dream career are out of reach. When she stays late at her job in a department store on a snowy Christmas Eve, she accidentally gets locked in after closing. She isn’t too concerned about the prospect of spending the night in the store… until a quirky woman appears out of nowhere in the shoe department and tells Noelle that she’s her guardian angel. Soon, Noelle finds herself revisiting Christmases past, present, and future as she must work with her new neighbor, a handsome, Christmas-loving firefighter, to plan the annual Christmas Charity Gala. Will visiting the holidays of yesterday and tomorrow help Noelle take new chances and discover the true spirit of Christmas? And in realizing that the only thing standing in her way of leading a fulfilling life is herself, will the love she has longed for all her life be the best surprise gift of all? * A Tailor-Made Christmas: New York fashion designer Grace Preston (Candace Cameron Bure) isn't thrilled about spending the holidays in her tiny hometown of Charity Falls, Wisconsin. But when the dress for her stepsister Anna's Christmas Eve wedding is lost in shipping, Grace is guilted into crafting a last-minute replacement by their overbearing mother (Mary Margaret Hume). Grace is making the best of a bad situation, until she meets the best man at a pre-wedding luncheon and learns it's none other than her high school boyfriend Brad Phillips. After a college football injury ended his dreams of going pro, Brad turned his attention to Tailor Made, a charity that provides handcrafted business attire to homeless men and women heading to job interviews. Brad is kind, caring, and intelligent, but he's also put down roots in Charity Falls. As Christmas Eve approaches, Grace must choose between a life with Brad and following her dreams in the fashion industry. (Spoiler alert: A Tailor-Made Christmas is the made-up film, thanks to one Sydnee McElroy.) 40:19 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Stamps.com. Message for Michael from Rebecca. Message for Lewin from Taylor and Ginger. Message for Gabriel from Kelly. Advertisement for Wonderful! 49:10 - Y - Sent in by a lot of people, from Yahoo Answers user No Summertime, who asks: Why the hell don't I like potato salad? I love potatoes - baked, French fries, mashed, hash browns, grilled side dish things. But the potato salad taste like ass to me. WTF is wrong with me? It angers me and makes me want to punch someone in the face! 53:16 - I work at a local coffee shop and over the last couple of months we've had a regular customer who comes in, sets up his personal home office in the shop, and very loudly takes phone calls for his dental practice. I recently noticed that he has four cell phones on him at all times and uses all of them to take these business calls. Should I be concerned? Is he involved in some sort of black market dental operation? - Leave My Teeth Alone Audience Questions 57:53 - My boyfriend keeps on going into the pantry and grabbing handfuls of fettuccine, uncooked, and eating them raw, and he keeps calling them chips. How do I make him stop? - Brooks 1:02:44 - What is charcuterie? That word's been haunting me for the past month. I've heard it so many times in passing. I've never really had the heart to be like "what is that?" so I figured you guys could tell me. - Luke 1:08:24 - At work a while ago, we were all reminiscing about how fun college was and fun stuff we'd do with our friends, and I told my coworkers about the inside joke that me and my best friend, who lived together for three years, had, where when one person would come home, whoever was already at home would pretend that they had died, and when you find your best friend's dead body you have to react like you found them murdered. It's hilarious. My coworkers did get really weird though. I know they think it's weird but they tried to laugh it off like "oh! ha ha! yeah!" - Camille 1:11:54 - Housekeeping 1:14:34 - FY - Sent in by James Cockwell, from Yahoo Answers user Bill, who asks: Is buying calcium enriched milk like bone insurance? Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Merit Palmer Category:Graham Roebuck Category:That's a Christmas to Me